Citation or identification of any reference herein, or any section of this application shall not be construed as an admission that such reference is available as prior art to the present application. The disclosures of each of these publications and patents are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety in this application, and shall be treated as if the entirety thereof forms a part of this application.
Tumor-targeted bacteria offer tremendous potential advantages for the treatment of solid tumors, including the targeting from a distant inoculation site and the ability to express therapeutic agents directly within the tumor (Pawelek et al., 1997, Tumor-targeted Salmonella as a novel anticancer agent, Cancer Research 57: 4537-4544; Low et al., 1999, Lipid A mutant salmonella with suppressed virulence and TNF-alpha induction retain tumor-targeting in vivo, Nature Biotechnol. 17: 37-41). However, the primary shortcoming of tumor-targeted bacteria investigated in the human clinical trials (Salmonella strain VNP20009 and its derivative TAPET-CD; Toso et al., 2002, Phase I study of the intravenous administration of attenuated Salmonella typhimurium to patients with metastatic melanoma, J. Clin, Oncol. 20: 142-152; Meir et al., 2001, Phase 1 trial of a live, attenuated Salmonella Typhimurium (VNP20009) administered by direct Intra-tumoral (IT) injection, Proc Am Soc Clin Oncol 20: abstr 1043); Nemunaitis et al., 2003, Pilot trial of genetically modified, attenuated Salmonella expressing the E. coli cytosine deaminase gene in refractory cancer patients, Cancer Gene Therapy 10: 737-744) is that no significant antitumor activity has been observed, even in patients where the bacteria was documented to target the tumor. One method of increasing the ability of the bacteria to kill tumor cells is to engineer the bacteria to express conventional bacterial toxins (e.g., WO 2009/126189, WO 03/014380, WO/2005/018332, WO/2008/073148, US 2003/0059400 U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,452,531, 7,354,592, 6,962,696, 6,923,972, 6,863,894, 6,685,935, 6,475,482, 6,447,784, 6,190,657 and 6,080,849, each of which is expressly incorporated herein by reference), but these approaches pose risks of systemic toxicity.
Use of protein toxins for treatment of various disorders including inflammation, autoimmunity, neurological disorders and cancer has long-suffered from off-target toxicity. Enhancing toxin specificity, which offers the potential to eliminate side effect, has been achieved by several different means, such as attachment of a specific antibodies or peptide ligand (e.g., Pseudomonas endotoxin A (PE-ToxA) antibody conjugate, known as an immunotoxin). Based upon the binding specificity of the attached antibody moiety for a specific target, enhanced specificity of the target is achieved. Other toxins have been engineered to achieve specificity based upon their sight of activation. For example, proaerolysin requires proteolytic activation to become the cytotoxic protein aerolysin. Substitution of the natural protease cleavage site for a tumor-specific protease cleavage site (e.g., that of the prostate specific antigen (PSA) protease or urokinase) results in a toxin selectively activated within tumors (Denmeade et al. WO 03/018611 and Denmeade et al. U.S. Pat. No. 7,635,682). Another similar activation system has utilized ubiquitin fusion, coupled with a hydrolysable tumor protease (e.g., PSA) sequence and a toxin (e.g., saporin), as described by Tschrniuk et al. 2005 (Construction of tumor-specific toxins using ubiquitin fusion technique, Molecular Therapy 11: 196-204). However, while some specificity is engendered and thus these activated protein types are useful in the present invention as modified herein, in these types of engineered toxins, off-target toxicity can occur. In the case of the Pseudomonas immunotoxin, several dose-limiting toxicities have been identified. Vascular leakage syndrome (VLS) is associated with hypoalbuminemia, edema, weight gain, hypotension and occasional dyspnea, which is suggested to occur by immunotoxin-mediated endothelial cell injury (Baluna et al., 2000, Exp. Cell Res. 258: 417-424), resulting in a dose-limiting toxicity. Renal injury has occurred in some patients treated with immunotoxins, which may be due to micro-aggregates of the immunotoxin (Frankel et al., 2001, Blood 98: 722a). Liver damage from immunotoxins is a frequent occurrence that is believed to be multifactorial (Frankel, 2002, Clinical Cancer Research 8: 942-944). To date, antibodies linked to proteinaceous toxins have limited success clinically. One explanation for the off target toxicity is that although a specific agent is targeted to the tumor and/or specifically activated there, the agent is also toxic if it diffuses out of the tumor, which is likely to occur due to the high osmotic pressure that occurs within tumors (Jain, R. K., 1994, Barriers to drug delivery in solid tumors, Scientific American 271 (11): 58-65). Once activated inside the tumor and having diffused back outside, toxins such as aerolysin remain active and are able to contribute to non-target toxicity. Never-the-less, delivery of targeted pro-toxins is of interest by targeted bacteria if systemic toxicity can be overcome and the toxin remains active only at the target site.
Seed et al., WO/2009/014650 have suggested the fusion of proteases with Vibrio cholerae exotoxins. These authors suggest that protease (proteinase) inhibitors may hamper the activity of the fusions. They teach ways to maintain fusion protein activity and conclude for example: “Thus, it is possible to keep granzyme fusion proteins active in plasma through formulations using chondroitin sulfates”. In the context of delivery by a tumor-localized vector, such activity would be expected to contribute to toxic side effects since the toxin would remain active in the blood and reach other organs of the body.
Use of secreted proteins in live bacterial vectors has been demonstrated by several authors. Holland et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,830, expressly incorporated in its entirety herein by reference) have illustrated the use of fusions with the C-terminal portion of the hemolysin A (hlyA) gene, a member of they type I secretion system. When co-expressed in the presence of the hemolysin protein secretion channel (hlyBD) and a functional TolC, heterologous fusions are readily secreted from the bacteria. The type I secretion system that has been utilized most widely, and although it is currently considered the best system available, is thought to have limitations for delivery by attenuated bacteria (Hahn and Specht, 2003, FEMS Immunology and Medical Microbiology, 37: 87-98). Those limitations include the amount of protein secreted and the ability of the protein fused to it to interfere with secretion. Improvements of the type I secretion system have been demonstrated by Sugamata and Shiba (2005 Applied and Environmental Micobiology 71: 656-662) using a modified hlyB, and by Gupta and Lee (2008 Biotechnology and Bioengineering, 101: 967-974) by addition of rare codons to the hlyA gene, each of which is expressly incorporated by reference in their entirety herein. Fusion to the gene ClyA (Galen et al., 2004, Infection and Immunity, 72: 7096-7106 and Type III secretion proteins have also been used. Surface display has been used to export proteins outside of the bacteria. For example, fusion of the Lpp protein amino acids 1-9 with the transmembrane region B3-B7 of OmpA has been used for surface display (Samuelson et al., 2002, Display of proteins on bacteria, J. Biotechnology 96: 129-154, expressly incorporated by reference in its entirety herein). The autotransporter surface display has been described by Berthet et al., WO/2002/070645, expressly incorporated by reference herein. Other heterologous protein secretion systems utilizing the autotransporter family can be modulated to result in either surface display or complete release into the medium (see Henderson et al., 2004, Type V secretion pathway: the autotransporter story, Microbiology and Molecular Biology Reviews 68: 692-744; Jose, 2006 Applied Microbiol. Biotechnol. 69: 607-614; Jose J, Zangen D (2005) Autodisplay of the protease inhibitor aprotinin in Escherichia coli. Biochem Biophys Res Commun 333:1218-1226 and Rutherford and Mourez 2006 Microbial Cell Factories 5: 22). For example, Veiga et al. (2003 Journal of Bacteriology 185: 5585-5590 and Klauser et al., 1990 EMBO Journal 9: 1991-1999) demonstrated hybrid proteins containing the β-autotransporter domain of the immunoglogulin A (IgA) protease of Neisseria gonorrhea. Fusions to flagellar proteins have been demonstrated. The peptide, usually of 15 to 36 amino acids in length, is inserted into the central, hypervariable region of the FliC gene such as that from Salmonella muenchen (Verma et al. 1995 Vaccine 13: 235-24; Wu et al., 1989 Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 86: 4726-4730; Cuadro et al., 2004 Infect. Immun. 72: 2810-2816; Newton et al., 1995, Res. Microbiol. 146: 203-216, expressly incorporated by reference in their entirety herein). Multihybrid FliC insertions of up to 302 amino acids have also been prepared (Tanskanen et al. 2000, Appl. Env. Microbiol. 66: 4152-4156, expressly incorporated by reference in its entirety herein). Trimerization of antigens can be achieved using the T4 fibritin foldon trimerization sequence (Wei et al. 2008 J. Virology 82: 6200-6208) and VASP tetramerization domains (Kühnel et al., 2004 PNAS 101: 17027-17032), expressly incorporated by reference in their entirety herein. The multimerization domains are used to create, bi-specific, tri-specific, and quatra-specific targeting agents, whereby each individual agent is expressed with a multimerization tag, each of which may have the same or separate targeting peptide, such that following expression, surface display, secretion and/or release, they form multimers with multiple targeting domains.
Surprisingly, although bacteria have been used vectors for neoplastic disease and several authors have suggested delivering cytotoxins and other agents, no means of conferring safety and specificity of the actual cytotoxic agent has been developed within the delivery platform itself. Therapeutic protein activity proximal to the delivery vector at the target site, such as a solid tumor, lymphoma or leukemic bone marrow, and inactivation distal to the delivery vector, has remained to be achieved.